User talk:Kazi22
User talk:Kazi22/Archive1 Do you have any theories on '09 yet? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:37, 5 May 2008 (UTC) When did you get all this info on '09? Did I miss something? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:27, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Does that include the Niazesk? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Huh, I guess I did miss something. You have images of these creatures? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:34, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Why not? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Well, when you get up, good morning! Note the "upload image" link on the left side of the screen. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :But the image still has to be on your computer in the first place. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:09, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Nope. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:24, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh mon Dieu! He looks like something from... from... I don't really know. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:35, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::He looks like he belongs in a story about knights and dragons. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::It looks like you and I will be Admins starting this summer. Good luck! But are you still going to be active on BS01? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:35, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I was just wondering. Have any new theorys yet? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:36, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Stubs Thanks for unstubbing them. I tend to be lazy about stubs; I just put the template on the page and let other people work on them. [[User:Mighty Me|''M'i''''g'h't''y]] ''Me'' You mean read that. And I'll try to stop. I mean start. Unstubbing. Something like that. [[User:Mighty Me|''M'i'g''''h't'y'']] ''Me'' Excuse me, Charlie Brown? That's not my name. [[User:Mighty Me|''M'i'g''''h't'y'']] ''Me'' :I just fixed your small text problem. -[[User:Panakalego|'''Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:42, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::You missed a part of it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:24, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, sirToafan13 22:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Kanohi Nuva Images My computer has Adobe Photoshop. If you like, I can crop the images we have of the masks and separate the ordinary and Nuva ones. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g''hty]] ''Me'' 02:12, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I did Kaukau Nuva and am working on Miru Nuva. I'll do Pakari Nuva next and then the pictures once I'm done. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g'hty'']] ''Me'' 02:17, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I don't know; my screen doesn't show it as small. Is this better? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g'hty'']] ''Me'' 02:24, 13 May 2008 (UTC) How small is my text? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g'hty'']] ''Me'' 02:30, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I'm having trouble changing the size. I'll go write something on somebody else's talk page and see if it's the same for them [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g'hty'']] ''Me'' 02:37, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :NOTE: I fixed the problem. You forgot to add enough 's. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:35, 13 May 2008 (UTC) It seems we already have separate images of the masks. So much for my brilliant idea. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g'hty'']] ''Me'' 21:28, 13 May 2008 (UTC) delete If their is an article about something that does exist, it is needed. This is the only thing that worries me. -[[User:Panakalego|'''Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Admin request One, because you had your comment on a separate line it looks like you have two, but you really have three. Two, I voted against you because you don't know how to redirect pages, nor do you possibly know what an admin can do. Three, no offense, I have rejected several RFAs. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:53, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :R'equest '''F'or 'A'dminship. If you do know how to redirect pages, why don't you do that instead of put them up for deletion instead of redirecting them? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:05, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I mean things that only admins can do. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:35, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Apparently you don't get it. Here is a hint. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:51, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Did you read my user page? I don't want to be bothered until I get done what I'm doing. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:01, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Hmm. Didn't read it. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk You can make the wiki safe when you're a normal User, too. You don't need to be an Admin for that. What will you use your administrative access for? -[[User:Panakalego|'''Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:06, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I could do that and more. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:29, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Ranks Don't tell me you don't even know what the Rollback right is! Did you even read the page? If you did, you wouldn't have put your name down. - 22:55, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Are you or are you not a Rollbacker? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me'']] 23:58, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :No, he isn't. Check specal:activeuserslist and select Rollback to see who and who isn't one. - 00:23, 16 May 2008 (UTC)